Flat panel display screens are typically mounted within housings particularly adapted to accommodate such displays. Flat panel displays are usually employed as a component of a computer system when space is limited. Accordingly, in space critical applications, flat panel displays are preferred to conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays even though flat panel displays are presently more costly than CRTs. Flat panel displays also are preferred in certain applications due to the fact that they tend to be low in weight and require less power than CRT displays.
Typical flat panel display housings have been designed as shrunken versions of CRT. As such, conventional flat panel display housings are often not mechanically suited in applications in which a plurality of displays are desired to make up one larger virtual display. Additionally, conventional housings typically employ a substantial bezel around the front periphery of the flat panel display screen. Such bezels are disadvantageous in presenting the appearance of a single virtual monitor when a plurality of monitors are associated side by side, above and below one another or as a collection of displays arranged as a "wall of glass". Additionally conventional flat panel display housings typically have soft or rounded corners, include a support base extending from underneath the display and provide controls such as contrast, brightness or a power switch on the front surface of the housing or along one of the edges of the flat panel display housing. Such mechanical arrangements undesirablly interfere with the arrangement and mounting of flat panel displays as a component of a "wall of glass" in which a plurality of flat panel display monitors are employed collectively as a single virtual monitor or to display more information than can reasonably be displayed on a single monitor.